ISpeak Now
by tymarie99
Summary: seddie songfic. what happens when Freddie marrys the wrong girl.Who helps him? Im bad at summarys.Rated T for kissing
1. Iruin a wedding

**This is my first story, so please don't be mean. I based this off of Speak Now by Taylor Swift.**

**Dis-claimer: I don't own icarly or speak now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

**Well Carly and I are at the bride maids store picking out a dress. She is marring Frednub. Of course this breaks my heart, because I love him. Well Carly found out and uninvited me. So I go to stop Freddie from the biggest mistake of his life.**

* * *

><p><span>I <span>_am not the kind of girl,__who should be rudely barging in.__On a white veil occasion.__But you are not the kind of boy.__Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

* * *

><p><strong>When I sneak in I can tell by the look on your face you don't like the pastel colors. Carly is yelling at Wendy in another room.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>I sneak in and see your friends,<span>__and her snotty little family.__All dressed in pastel__and she is yelling at a bridesmaid.__Somewhere back inside a room.__Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.__  
><em>_This is __surely not what you thought it would be__I lose myself in a daydream__ .__Where I stand_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Speak now or forever hold your peace." said the preacher. I stand up and say "Freddie, frednub, fredweird, and most of all fredward the love of my life." Everybody is looking at me like im crazy but I don't care.<strong>

"**If you love me like I love you. You will know where to find me." He says "Give me a minute to take off my tux." I laugh as smirks, this is where I know he loves me too.  
><strong>

**Freddie's POV**

**Once I hear Sam say that I rush to get my tux off. I run to bushwell apartments and rush to the fire escape. I see her standing there waiting for me. "what took you so long nub?" said Sam. "well I was waiting on you." "Well don't wait any longer." "Trust me I wont." I lean and kiss her long and nice. I smirk when we are done, which it was about 8 minutes. We rested are heads as we breathe heavy. "I love you Sam" "I love you too nub." She playfully punched me in my arm. We went back to my apartment to only her carly crying. We just laughed I said "thanks for being there when they said speak now." "I wouldn't be any where else!"**

**With that we kissed and went to bed.**

* * *

><p><em><span>I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace"<span>__There's the silence, there's my last chance__I stand up with shaking hands__All eyes on me__  
><em>

_Horrified looks from__everyone in the room__But I'm only looking at you.__  
><em>

_I am not the kind of girl__who should be rudely barging in__On a white veil occasion__But you are not the kind of boy__Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

_So don't say yes, run away now__I'll meet you when you're out__Of the church at the back door__  
><em>_Don't wait or say a single vow__You need to hear me out__And they said, "speak now!"__  
><em>

_And you say__Lets run away now__I'll meet you when I'm out Of my tux at the back door__  
><em>_Baby, I didn't say my vows__So glad you were around when they said__Speak Now_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY SO PLZZ REVIEW AND I KNOW I DIDN'T GIVE A LOT OF DETAILS.**

***-MARIE-***


	2. Imeet a kid

I woke up from this crazy dream, where I stopped Freddie from marrying Carly! I went to the bathroom and I saw that a was wearing Freddie's shirt. It wasn't a dream, but that also meant I broke Carly's heart. I should go talk to her, but what if she mad I mean she has pretty pissed off when I told her that I loved him. Freddie walked in as I was thinking.

"Hey Sammy!"

"Hi" I couldn't help but to sad it sadly. Cause Carly and I wasn't best friends no more because I was stupid and ruined her big day.

"whats wrong?" he questioned.

"do you think that Carly and I will ever be friends again?" I was hoping he would say yes.

"well go ever her house and talk to her. When you get back we can go eat lunch and talk." He said to excitedly for me.

"uhmm, no thanks I don't like talking." but it was true I don't like talking about my feelings. Whats in the past should stay there.

"we can go to Pini's ?" darn he wins this time.

"i guess but only because of the food."

"you should go talk to Carly now. I'm sure she will be happy for you and forgive you."

"whatever fredlove. Deuces " I walked out the door of his apartment, luckily Carly still was next door to him. Carly moved out when she was 18. I knocked on the door and a 2ish yr old answered. I was confused but hey ill just go with the flow.

"is Carly home?" I asked. The little girl ran and said "mommy somebody tat the door" I was shocked I did know Carly was even pregnant but I would like to know who the dad is because she looks nothing like Freddie.

"COMING" yelled Carly. She stop dead in her tracks when she saw me.

" Carly can we please talk im sorry." I begged.

" you ruined my happy life, but we can talk I guessed."she said closing the door behind me.

" Carly look im so sorry its just I think Freddie and I are meant to be and I don't know why..." I was starting to mumble.

" Sam, don't be sorry to two do belong together. I should have been more understanding." wow I did expect that to happen.

" so if you don't mind me asking who is she?" I said pointing to the little girl.

"that's Nicole, my daughter."she said it like it was nothing!

" oh Freddie's daughter?" although I know its not.

" not exactly more like mmmm" I couldn't understand her.

" who's?" I was getting a little jumpy at who's its was.

"i said gibby's. But please don't tell Freddie, he doesn't know about her and that I was cheating." she begged.

"OK well he never saw her when he came over?"it was a little confused. Carly didn't seem like the cheating type.

" he never came over and we kinda rushed into marriage."

"how old is Nicole?" im trying to see how long ago she cheated.

" 27 months" she smiled " she my little chubby angel." indeed she was chubby like gibby but adorable. so she said 22 months,lets see Sam do the math. Mm 1yr old is 12 so 22 minus 12 …...

" Sam she is one turning two if that's what you are trying to figure out." she must have saw me thinking.

"Carly I have to go but I hope we are friends again. Next time ill have to bring presents for Nicole because I missed a birthday and Christmas!"

" o course we can be friends again. Tell Freddie I said hi."

"will do." wow there is a lot of things to talk to Freddie about at lunch, and Nicole is one of them. Although I wonder how Freddie never saw her showing or give birth?


End file.
